Winner
by MusicalDeleria
Summary: Yay! I really like this one, I think my writing is improving a bit    I think it turned out very well    Ok, this is ZaDr. Tried to keep them as much in character as possible while still getting the story across the way I wanted. May add more, idk.
1. Chapter 1

A single crimson drop fell to the pavement.  
>Quickly a small pool of red collected beneath the boy's feet; a long silver PAK leg protruded through his chest and out of his back.<br>"Z...im..." He whispered, his breath catching, ending in small gasping pants.  
>At the other end of the PAK leg stood a green skinned being with eyes as bright red as the boy's blood. The antennae on his head lay flat against his skull, his zipper-like teeth bared in a hostile grin. His body was held suspended in the air by the remaining three legs sprouted from the metalized PAK on his back; making him level with the human skewered through one of the deadly appendages.<br>"Dib," Zim replied, his grin widening as more blood fell, it coated the ends of his PAK leg and soaked through the boy's blue shirt. He retracted all four limbs back into his PAK, landing agilely on his feet while his counterpart landed harshly in a collection of his own lifeblood.  
>The boy, Dib, gave a sharp intake of breath, eyes squeezing shut in pain. The other's grin faltered briefly but it was back in half a second. The human, opening his eyes, brought his hand to cover his side, hopelessly trying to stop the blood flow.<br>The invader's footsteps echoed through the empty space as he approached.  
>Dib looked up to have his eyes meet ruby ones, Zim's face mere inches from his, looking over him; probably evaluating his victory. Weakly he propped himself up on his elbows, giving up on trying to save himself now, it was too late.<br>"Any last regrets human?" Zim asked, his warm breath falling across Dib's face.  
>Dib didn't respond to the alien for a moment, his eyes far away, the way he always looked when thinking hard about something, Zim had decided the human wasn't going to say anything before his eyes re-focused on Zim, his lips parting as if he were about to say something.<br>With much effort Dib pushed himself up further on his elbows, leaning forward and closing the space between himself and his former nemesis and making it nonexistent. His lips pressed against the invader's, he found the other's lips surprisingly warm.  
>Zim's eyes were wide, he was frozen, crouching rigidly above the boy he had just potentially killed as he stuck his lips to his own in the strange human gesture of love. His shock was broken when he felt something warm and wet against his lips now; he was brought back to the present and his response was a small gasp, allowing the foreign tongue to invade his mouth. Zim's own body responded before his mind or PAK could advise him otherwise. His thin serpentine tongue twisted around the others as he pulled the boy closer; surprising both Dib and himself before after a moment the boy had to pull away.<br>"None at all..." Dib answered in a murmur, his hand, which had found it's way to Zim's face now fell away.  
>Zim laid his body gently on the ground, carefully fixing the crooked glasses on the human's face. He straightened up and without another glance, turned and walked away, back to where he left the Voot.<br>"It was better this way," Zim murmured, not without a hint of bitterness. "It's better..." He looked up at the forever red-orange sky, instead of clouds the sky was crowded with Irken cruisers harboring more invaders, and among them, the massive where his Tallest waited for him to signal the start of the invasion.  
>"Mastah! WHERES BIG HEAD BOY?" GIR, Zim's defective SIR unit asked when he arrived to his cruiser.<br>"He's gone GIR, let's go," He said, moving past him to get to the Voot.  
>When the invasion started the first bombs were dropped by the massive, from his place on the leader ship Zim could see the small town where he had lived for five earth years go up in flame, imagine all the humans being burned alive, and the screams of the many unlucky ones who would wait in agony for hours as their skin smoldered until the final firing of the organic sweep cannon would end their misery. All because of him, all because of his mission, his duty to his Tallest; an entire planet would be destroyed and taken for the Irken Empire, and he was okay with that, he had served his people well.<br>Dib's fate was better than this, the invader thought, he died honorably, trying to save the planet that shunned him, even when they both knew it was hopeless; And in the end it was Zim, the Irkens who won.  
>So then... why did he feel so numb inside...?<p>

Okay, this has to be my favorite out of anything I have written, just saying ^^


	2. Story Updates

Hello readers! Just an update on what to expect in the coming weeks :3

I'm beginning to come out of Hiatus mode and I'm ready to start creating new chapters for some of my 'older' stories I feel so terrible that it's been so long since some of these stories have had updates though and I want to apologize to all my readers, if you're still around

I've had a pretty rough time this past year dealing with some personal stuff and I'm just now starting to get over it. I was in a pretty bad slump and in that time span I pretty much abandoned my writing… I made a few attempts with a new story or two to get back into writing again but I just wasn't ready to write again at those times… But, I've been doing a bit of writing in my spare time and gone through dozens of old notebooks full of chapters from stories posted here as well as ones that hadn't quite made it yet. I've been editing and creating a bit of new content steadily over the past few months and I believe I can finally start creating new chapters for you guys again! That is if you're still interested after all this time ^^"

Some stories will be getting edited and revamped, and others will just be lightly revised and have new chapters added to them! :3

Just so you readers know what stories are at the forefront of my revision and new chapter writing plan here's a short list of the stories most likely to get new content in the coming weeks :3

Looking Glass, my Heart no Kuni no Alice story, I have a few more chapters laying around in a notebook that have yet to be typed up and submitted, with the clean up going smoothly I hope to get a new chapter out soon! :3

Glitch, my Homestuck fic, The next chapter is already under way so be on the lookout! :3

Frostbite, now this is a new story of mine that I've been working on for a few months, it's for Rise of The Guardians I feel like I have some good motivation going on this one, though I'd like to keep it as a little side project at first while I update past stories with new long awaited chapters! Though any ROTG fans out there be on the lookout! :3

Over & Over, a Shugo Chara fic, I honestly hadn't put much thought into this one until earlier when I received a few emails from about a user, KiraAmu-Chan, who'd added this to favorites and alerts. I went back to re-read and I was surprised how well this story has held up, I thought that since it's been so long since I wrote it that it'd be riddled with errors and poor writing, although, and some may say it's biased since I'm the author (In actuality though I'm my own worst critic… ^^") I actually enjoyed re-reading it, there were only a few typos but other than that the writing was sound and enjoyable, so, I'm adding this story to my priorities list as well! :3

The stories I've listed are not the only stories I will be updating and working on, just the ones you should expect to see updated the soonest, I hope to have each of the above updated with new chapters within the next month or two as I will continue to work on these and a few others simultaneously :3

There is also a poll up on the top of my profile for you to choose your favorite of my stories, and, the results of said poll may influence how high on my priorities list a story is and how soon a new chapter is released :3 You are allowed to pick two choices from the list, and if you've been waiting for a certain story to update it's probably a really good idea to vote for it in the poll! ;)

Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me and to my new readers as well! I promise to work hard to get new content out to you all soon!


End file.
